Peregrina
by budding-X-orchrid
Summary: Zuko/OC summary inside.hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

** Okay so I had this idea of a Zuko/Oc story. Under this is a summary of the story. Tell me what you guys think of the idea and if I should write it or not. This hopefully be my first story on fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! So yea read below and I will write the first chapter if I get atleast 3 comments, not asking to much? Your comments mean alot to me!-thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER:Based slighty on a Spanish Novela called "Peregrina" which I DO NOT OWN, nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender. (only Tahlia which is pronouced Taa-leah.)**

**Here's the Summary! - "Peregrina" mean's a wanderer in spanish, like a gypsy. Turning the first season.**

~Uncle Iroh thought Zuko might need alittle distraction, while he was buying more tea he saw the circus of nations was in town which was a perfect dictraction! Zuko against his will is dragged there by his Uncle. During one of the acts is the came out there famous fire bellydancer Tahlia. Did this gypsy happen to catch the banished princes eye? She did not only catch his but what happens when the GAnng happens to be in the same town with Prince Zuko? Can Tahlia leave the circus for Zuko the only type of family she's ever?

**So yup!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter one! :D First off I want to thank My first four **

**reviewers: MaygenANIME, Writer of Mysteries, chelsea, and jessica!**

**Some of my animals are normal for the circus.**

**Thanks alot for liking my story it made my day! :) I will update the next chapter up for um...4 or 5 reviews! Thanks and enjoy!**

Tahlia-POV

../morning/..

The circus and I had just moved to this little earth kingdom town. It was very pretty obvious very green and natural. I stepped off the wagon that carried the circus from town to town.

"Ahhh" I breathed in and out. I spun around in a circle liking my new surroundings already. I went over to the animals so beautiful and graceful, there one of my favorite parts of living in the circus other than I get to dance.

"Tahlia! come here!" my Aunt Gisbelle called me. She wasn't really my aunt, I abandoned here in the circus as a small child. The circus was really my only family, i loved them so much.

"Yes?"

"Marisol broke her ankle unloading some equipment off the wagons" my auntie told me.

"Please Tahlia could you cover for my with the trapeze and the throwing knives act!"

"I don't know I mean i've never done the throwning knives"

"Please! the show won't go on" Marisol pleaded me holding on to her broken ankle, it looked very swollen.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" I smiled, I had a bad feeling about this. I wasn't scared about the act but about the througher Ru Bi, I knew he had feelings for me but I didnt share those feelings.

.../afternoon/...

My aunt was doing my hair she finished my makeup and moved to doing my hair.

I had waist length dark curly brown hair, and dark amber eyes. Usually before we do a show at night the whole circus would do a little trip around the town we were at to give the people alittle sneak peak of what will be going on in the show.

I was wearing a halter top red looking bar with golden chains hanging from the bottem and shear red sleeves from my shoulders to my wrists with red pants with a gold chain belt.

My aunt put a gold headband. You could say I looked fire nation but here it didn't matter where you were from water, earth, or fire. We used to have airbenders they would do the trapeze acts until the fire nation distroyed them.

I was the only fire bender in the circus most were water or earth nation. I usually saved the fact I was fire nation until the show, half of the people loved it or hated it but I usually told them it was a trick or an illustion.

"There you go you look beautiful!" my auntie told me.

"Thanks" I hugged her.

"Come on its time to go" she told me. She looked great to her black curly hair with dramatic makeup and her burgundy skirt and black lacy shirt.

"Okay" I have this strange feeling, I was always excited to see new people and entertain them but today I felt something different.

Zuko-POV

"Zuko I think we need some more tea here's an idea let's go to the market!" my tea loving uncle said.

"Unlce I don't have time to be stopping in every port to get tea!"I face palmed myself he did this every time we stop!

"Zuko please you need to relax and distract yourself"

" Unlce I can't afford to distract myself from the catching avatar!" I turned my back to him. Why doesn't he understand that the only way I can restore my honor is by capturing the avatar!

"Zuko, I won't stop in the next 2 ports for tea" I turned around, wow he would never have said that.

"3 ports and a deal!" I challenged him to see how far he would go.

"ummm...deal let's get some more tea! oh and help you relax!" he said a bit unsure. I smirked at this deal of ours we might even catch the avatar faster without stopping for tea every 10 minuete's.

.../At Market/...

We stopped at some little tea store with an old lady with white hair and wrinkles everywhere.

"Hello Miss do you have Jensing Tea?" My uncle asked. This would take forever he would buy every type of tea and try to deal for a cheaper price.

"Yesss...2 for 1 piece of gold" she practically sneered when she was our fire nation outfits. I could tell she was lying and raising the price because of our clothing.

"Now...now what if we made a bargain? I'm sure a lovely woman like you can make a bargain right?" I swore I saw my uncle wink at that old hag..I shuddered, and tried to ignore my uncle and the old hag debating...I could hear drums and bongos off in the distance.

"Oh Zuko do you hear that music?"

"Yes Uncle"

I turned around and saw a banner saying "Circus o' Nations" before that came a really young looking girl and boy onto of an elephant. Clowns, a tamer with a Liger, a strongeman, and older looking I would guess a fortune teller. The benders of the circus where doing all types of tricks from what I could tell only earth and water benders.

Then she was walking well dancing before her with a guy beside her playing the drums. I looked around me and saw that everyone had formed a crowd around the circus, all especially looking at her. She was belly dancing looked about my age, , her hair was beautiful a dark chocolate brown with dark amber eyes, her smile was amazing, but her outfit resembled the fire nation...I wonder...

She saw me staring at her I could have swore she winked at me, and then turned to the guy with the durms and whisphered something to him. She turned around and started dancing to a different beat looking at me,her hips were swinging from side to side, eye to eye like eveyone eles around us had disappeared..

Then a guy older than me not by much, pulled her away she looked disappointed, but kept dancing ahead of the crowd. I was pulled out of my trance, who was that girl? What was her name? and most of all why do I care so much?

"Zuko I got a perfect idea let's so to the circus tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Four words: I AM SO SORRY. I do not own AVATAR. Don't give up on this story! And again SORRY! I hope I still have fans left for this story..!**

**Tahlia POV-**

After the incident when we were showcasing the circus, where Ru grabbed me all I could think about was whether that obvious fire nation guy was coming tonight.

He was beautiful and usually you don't describe a man beautiful. When we got to the tents Ru came and talked to me about earlier. It was pretty tedious, so the rest of the afternoon I avoided him and got ready for tonight's show.

**~Show Time~**

Finally the show had started I peeked out of the curtains to see who all was there and far far in the corner was the guy! Did a mini squeal and dance in my head, with a big smile on my face. Ru pushed me roughly and gave me a questioning look then looked out and found the guy. Ru grabs my arm hard enough that it might bruise.

"You better be careful looking at scar face over there we have two very dangerous acts tonight" He was so close to my face he I could feel his spit. Discusting!

"Okay" I was trying to pull and walk away. Then he grabbed both of my shoulders and tried to kiss me, but just in time my aunt came looking for me.

"Tahlia makeup time for the knives and trapeze" She said looking back and forth at me and Ru.

"yes, thank you"

My aunt and I talked about keeping a distance between Ru and I while getting my hair and makeup done. I was ready in my suit for both the trapeze and knives act.

I stood next to Ru waiting for our names to be called to the center of the ring.

First was the knives act, in which I strapped myself to a large circle and Ru would throw knives at me missing of course it was all for show. While Ru was strapping me on I scanned the audience to see if that fire nation boy was still out there. Sure enough he was, he had an intense look about him and worried? About what though?

Ru moved his mouth close to my ear "Are you ready for this darling? Let's hope I don't mess up in front of lover boy" with a chuckle. I tensed up _'Ru wouldn't do that he… he can't it would ruin everything.'_

Thankfully the knife throwing act went great, I won't lie though there were times where I felt like crying and running out. Ru un-strapped me and took my hand as we both bowed down to the audience. There is a feeling that you get when you know you have made a hundred people feel happiness and excited that really is indescribable. Seeing the little kids happy and relieved that I was okay always brought a smile to my face.

After Ru and I walked away the ring leader/ head of the circus Luing **(AN: pronounced Lou-ing) **came out and announced the next act. Luing was a very kind gentle old man, he was almost a father to me, I always thought him and my aunt would make a good pair.

Soon enough I was ready in my outfit for the trapeze act, I looked around to the crowd. The fact that that guy was still here watching almost gave me a boost of confidence. Once again Ru and I came out hand in hand. We parted to walk up the latters to start the act.

I was never one for the trapeze act, it definitely was a rush but it was different with Ru, a feeling of life or death is the only thing I felt with Ru.

The part where I grab onto Ru's hand so that we switch sides was about to come up. My heart was starting to beat faster as I let go of my bar to grab Ru's hand, just as I am about to grab his hand he loosens his grip on me. I can hear the crowd gasp in surprise and fright.

"Ru…I am slipping…help…me!" I scream like he was hearing but looking straight ahead at that guy.

This was happening so quickly but it felt like hours of my life passing me by.

"RUU!" I could feel the sweat in my hands from being so nervous that I couldn't really get a grip on his hand…

Just before I could feel myself falling Ru grabbed me and the after that we continued the show like nothing. We both ended up on the bottom of the left latter, hand in hand, smiling to please the crowd… We got a standing ovation for the trapeze apparently people thought that the slip up was part of the show.

When we were walking back into the dressing/makeup rooms I turned to Ru, who pulled me into a small closet nook and closed the door.

"What the hell!" "I could have died you put me in danger!"

Ru just turned to me and said "You're lucky you didn't, after tonight you are mine I am tired of your games!"

"What games! Trust me I am not playing hard to get Ru nothing will EVER happen between us!" I screamed in his face. After I yelled at him I tried to leave but he grabbed my arms turned me around and put my arms above my head with one hand, while the other grabbed my jaw.

"You are so mine!" right after he said that he being to kiss me roughly and slobbery. I started to cry, I have never felt so dirty than I do right now.

"HELP! Please…someone!..help!" My voice felt so weak as he continued to kiss me but took his hand off of my jaw and began to touch my breasts and his hand started to travel further….


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review for the last chapter! Glad to know people still like this story! & if you have any suggestions or anything please leave a comment! Thank you soooo much for adding this story to your alerts and the comments I have received. Before I forget SORRY SORRY SORRY for taking so long in updating it. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Tahlia POV-**

I sat on the ground softly crying with my head between my knees. Ru had left me in the closet a couple of seconds ago slamming the door as he did. He did it… He did it.

_"You are so mine!" right after he said that he being to kiss me roughly and slobbery. I started to cry, I had never felt so dirty than I do right now._

_"HELP! Please…someone!..help!" My voice felt so weak as he continued to kiss me but took his hand off of my jaw and began to touch my breasts and his hand started to travel further…._

_Ru began to undress me I tried screaming some more but he punched me on the side of my mouth leaving me in a shock state. I felt like throwing up, fainting, mostly dying… I wanted to escape this nightmare. After the punch I fell to the ground hitting my head, it knocked me out for a while. Until I felt something, someone, over me it was Ru. I could feel my naked exposed body in pain as he hovered over me…_

_When it was over he whispered in my ear " No one will want a whore like you after this"_

Then he slapped my face with a smirk on his. So I dressed myself, my clothes looked like pieces of my dignity had literally been stripped from me.

After I was done dressing I peeked outside the closet and ran to my room. Running into my aunt who usually tells peoples fortunes during intermission. Which I suspected was about to begin because she had her cards in hand.

She looked at my disheveled attire and probably stained makeup "My dear what happened to you?"

"Oh…uh…um…Nothing I just, I was thinking about my mother I saw a little girl lost in the ground trying to find her mother and you know…it…it just reminded me of myself" What a lie. But strange enough she looked tenser than usually when I mentioned my mother.

"Honey…it's okay I have you and I love you very much" She came in for a hug, which I returned. I felt bad for lying to her about something like that.

"I don't think I can do the belly dance I am sorry, I am so tired" I pleaded her with puppy dog eyes. I knew she would believe me.

"INTERMISSION TIME FOLKS HAVE YOUR FORTUNES READ, FEED THE ANIMALS, GET SOME DELICIOUS FOOD!" said the announcer of the circus.

"Okay, Just this once I will let it slip" She told me as she held on to my shoulders. I nodded and ran to my tailor.

When I got to my trailer, I noticed someone there. I couldn't tell who, as I got closer I saw the body of a man. _"oh no is it Ru?" _I thought maybe he wanted to hurt me again. I tipped toed to said person trying to hid in the dark. He looked about the same height as Ru, about one or two inches shorter. Ru was tall he was 6'2 so obviously he came off intimidating.

"I can hear you" I jumped and ending up tripping on the ground, scrapping my hand on a sharply edged rock.

"Are you okay?" I raised my head "Uh yeah"

When I looked up it was the same guy from the showcase. He was at my trailer! He went and looked for me!

I picked myself up from the embarrassment "What…What do you want?"

Even though it was dark out I could see his expression he gave me a weird suspicious look most likely because of how I look.

"I…I just wanted to give you these" He stuck his hand out giving me a red rose. I smiled he looked at me serious.

"Oh thank you!" I grabbed it from him it smelled like ashes or smoke. _"I bet he smells like that"_ I didn't realize I had been smiling at him the whole time, he was so different from Ru, he didn't scare me. _"I bet he would never do what Ru did"_

"Welcome so yeah… I have to go" He quickly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" "Wait!" I ran up to him touching his arm. He looked at my hand on him and then back to me. I quickly let go, "Uh…Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Leaving this town in the morning" He said without any emotion not looking at me.

"oh" I looked down at the ground shuffling my feet.

"What about tonight at midnight?" As soon as he said that he looked surprised, at himself I suppose?

"Nothing!" I grinned widely.

"Meet me at the dock by the fishing market!" "Gotta go" I waved goodbye.

I am so excited! It's almost like a real date. As soon as I turned around I bumped into Ru.

"What do you think you are doing tonight?" He grabbed my chin and pulled me into my trailer. Then threw me onto the small couch I had.

"Nothing, Please…Please don't hurt me!" I started sobbing.

"See if you just realized you love me I wouldn't have had to do that" Ru whispered.

I don't know what came over me but I played his little game "I do love you Ru, I'm sorry that I made you do that"

He let go of my throat and pulled away, then he…he chuckled "You're a whore just like your mother" I rose up and slapped him. He had no right to talk about my mother like that, he didn't even know her! He grabbed the hand that I just slapped him with and squeezed it tight, most likely it will bruise.

"Don't you dare say something like that, you didn't even know my mother!"

He smirked "But your dear Aunt did"

My facial expression was pure confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your 'Aunt' is actually your real Aunt" He said laughing falling on my couch. "Oh the irony" putting his arms behind his head.

"What? No I was abandoned here! As a baby!" I cried in hysteria. I couldn't stand him being so nonchalant about something so important to me.

"More like taken"

"What! Explain everything to me right now or I will tell Louing and everyone what you did to me!"

"Haha, Louing will soon be dead so that doesn't matter but…well since you are going to be my new wife I might as well tell you what your dear Aunt did"

"What?" I started to really cry.

"See your real mother was your aunts sister, Your mother fell in love with a fire nation solider…yada yada…Gisbelle was pissed because she liked him first" "You know girl drama"

I stayed silent.

"Sooo your Mom got with him clearly got pregnant; nine months later He had to leave his station at some earth kingdom town."

"She had you, and was going to run away with him clearly before any of the war happened" "Gisbelle knew so when you were born she took you and your mother died in birth"

I fell to the ground crying, I had never heard of any of this. "no…no"

"Gisbelle told the man to meet her at midnight and she told your mother at sundown, see knowing that your mother would give birth at midnight"

"When he came back, and by the way no I don't know his, your father's name, only Gisbelle, she told him that she killed herself because he never came at sundown"

"So really everything worked out for Gis, she didn't expect your mother to die…naturally" he chuckled.

"She had her own plans, She thought that with your mother dying she would have him to herself but no he actually loved your mother"

"Daddy went bye bye never came back to try to find you…What a past you've had" he said laughing.

"Leave! LEAVE!" I said half crying/ screaming.

As he left he grabbed my head and gave me another rough slobbery kiss "Anything for you" with a wink he left.

How could he make me hate myself, I felt dirty, useless, alone. I cried and cried the rest of the night.

When I almost picked myself, washes my face I looked outside it was midnight by the way the moon was.

"_Should I go?" "Yes you should runaway, leave nothing good will come from this 'family' I have" "What about Louing?"_ I began sobbing again thinking of Louing, but I had to do this for me no more lies.

I wrote a note packed a bag and snuck out to the fishers market. I ran as fast I can without looking back.

It started to rain hard. I could feel my hair stuck to my face from the rain, the rain drops hurt they were like needles.

I could see the dock with a huge fire nation war ship and someone standing by it. Then I heard something, like other steps I looked behind me but the rain had washed away whatever was on the dirt/muddy ground. So I kept my eyes ahead. Closer and closer to my new future.

**Ah longest chapter so far? Was it good? Sorry for the wait I hope it all made sense, Thank you.**


End file.
